Bryce Cannon
|hometown = Salt Lake City, Utah |occupation = Prison Security Officer |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}}Bryce Cannon is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Triton (or Male Sinners) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Bryce Cannon Age: 31 Hometown: Salt Lake City, Utah Current residence: Salt Lake City, Utah Occupation: Prison Security Officer Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Watching crime dramas and murder mysteries, researching crime cases like murderers and that sorta stuff, some people would call me a psycho, but I'd call myself a crime enthusiast. Pet peeves: When someone tries to tell me how to do my job. I know how it's done, it's my bloody work! I'm fine with people trying to give me advice but I hate it when they act all high and mighty. Three words to describe you: Intimidating? Professional, Aggressive? What's your personal claim to fame? Managing to stop a prison breakout in my prison was a highlight of my career. It definitely tested me on whether this was the job for me, and I passed with flying colours! Who or what is your inspiration in life? My father would be my biggest inspiration. He died when I was really young from a heart attack, and I know he would be proud of what I did with my life. Hope I can make you even prouder by winning pa! If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? Definitely a collection of crime novels, Iron Bru, and kiwis! Iron Bru and Kiwi is the best combination you could ever get in a drink, I kid you not. Survivor contestant you're most like: J.T. Thomas? I'm not sure if there are many Survivors that are much like me... What's your reason for being on Survivor: Not going to lie, I could really use the money to help out with expansion plans in my household, my fiance really wants to have kids but we can't financially support them at the moment, so I'm hoping by winning survivor I can make her dreams come true. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I used to be in the cadets as a kid in Scotland, so I should be trained enough to survive in this game, on my own if need be. Why are you a SINNER? I don't take crap from nobody, and mentally I'm a lot stronger than the other castaways on this season, I'll bet you that. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Bryce was the eighteenth revealed contestant for Saints vs. Sinners, being revealed on December 25 2017. Will Bryce win Saints vs Sinners? Yes! He will be able to lead his team to victory with his professional attitude and be able to make plays that benefit him in the long run with his methodical mind. No! He will be identified as a threat early on amongst the male sinners, causing him to be blindsided early in the game. Category:Castaways